criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Klein (GD)
Summer “Josephina” Klein was a suspect in the murder investigation of Gorgeous in A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale). Profile Events Of Criminal Case A Xerdan Death Josephina became a suspect after Rozetta and Mia identified a royal family symbol being hers. Rozetta was confused, as she didn’t remember having a relative called Josephina, where Johanna told her that while she was away, her sister, Xenia, made herself a daughter out of clay, and named her Josephina. Josephina was added to the suspect list, and the duo decided to go speak to her, where they pretended to be Gorgeous’ “daughters”. Mid-investigation, Rozetta and Mia’s cover was already blown by Queen Penthesilia, when they caught Josephina Iris-messaging Marisol, the co-leader of the New Olympians. Rozetta and Mia confronted her immediately, where she admitted that she is the Xerdan who was conspiring with the New Olympians. However, Rozetta recognized Josephina as one of the demigods who participated in the Murder Mysteries Live-action game she developed, where Athena and she decided that Mia and Hamilton were the chosen ones, and so she figured out that Xenia was the Xerdan traitor, and that “Josephina” was just some kind of bodyguard. “Josephina” confirmed Rozetta’s theory as being true, and that she’ve been spying on Gorgeous and Johanna for so long, knowing that they were friends of Rozetta, which is how she learned of their plan, and told the Queen about Rozetta and Mia’s arrival. When the duo told her that they’ll reveal everthing to the queen, “Josephina” laughed knowing that the Queen would never believe that Xenia would do such things. After Gorgeous’ killer was arrested, Mia and Rozetta searched the feast room, where they found “Josephina”’s passport, revealing her identity as a girl called Summer Klein. The duo decided that this here is enough to prove to Penthesilia that not only that Summer isn’t Xerdan, but that Xenia have been conspiring with the New Olympians. After helping Stunning and finding out “Josephina”’s true identity, Rozetta and Mia went to the garden, where they saw Penthesilia, Xenia and “Josephina” waiting for them. Rozetta then showed Penthesilia Summer’s passport, and was shocked when learning that it is Josephina, and even more shocked to think that her favorite daughter, Xenia, is a traitor to Xerda. Unfortunately, Xenia already prepared to this, and started explaining to her mother, that the New Olympians promised to give Xerda power, that the Olympic Gods didn’t offer, and even told her about The Anoterous, who The Olympians are planning to go on war with. When hearing of the topic of war, Penthesilia felt satisfied, and pardoned her daughter, and even went as far as telling Summer that she decided to join forces with The New Olympians. Rozetta tried to convince her mother not to, but Summer took control of the plants of the garden, and captured both Rozetta and Mia. Luckily, Mia was a daughter of Demeter too, and she managed to get free from the trap, and freed Rozetta as well. Mia then captured both Xenia and Summer, when suddenly guards came to surround them. Penthesilia then decided to make a deal: They can take Summer, but they have to let Xenia go, and if they don’t agree the guards will kill them at once. Rozetta and Mia agreed to the deal, and took Summer with them to the surface. At the surface, Rozetta and Mia went into an empty courtroom to talk to Judith Powell, where they found Judith, Johanna and Kayla. Judith performed a private trial to both Kayla and Summer, where Kayla was sentenced to 15 years in prison, while Summer got life. Case appearances *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale). Trivia Gallery